Various different designs of generic vehicle seats, in particular those for utility vehicles and especially for agricultural utility vehicles, are well-known from the prior art. In this connection, it is also known to divide the backrests of such vehicle seats with respect to their longitudinal extension into a lower backrest part located directly above the seat part in the rear section of the seat part and an upper backrest part which extends the lower backrest part of the backrest in the longitudinal extension of the backrest. The purpose thereof is to increase the flexibility of the vehicle seat especially with respect to its backrest.
Thus for example from the published patent application DE 30 46 049 A1 a vehicle seat is known in which the backrest is divided into at least two parts in order to enable a driver of the vehicle to access more easily the operating elements at the rear or to see the working area behind the driver's seat more easily when sitting in a sideways or backwards working position. Accordingly, the backrest disclosed here has an upper backrest part and a lower backrest part, wherein at least the upper backrest part can be pivoted about a vertical axis. In this way it is possible for the driver to turn at any time using his upper trunk or upper body respectively to reach the operating elements behind the vehicle seat more easily for example, as the upper backrest part can be rotated comfortably about said vertical axis by means of the upper trunk or upper body respectively. In this way the upper backrest part can be rotated at least partly from an area located above the lower backrest part until the vehicle driver can easily reach to the rear over the lower backrest part in order to be able to better manually reach the working area behind the vehicle seat. However, it is a disadvantage here that the upper backrest part that is rotatable about the vertical axis because of its rotary function is only available to support the upper body of the vehicle driver in certain conditions.